The Japanese Angel
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Mugen's always cared for his Angel, comforted him and loved him. What no one knows is that Kanda loves him back. Mugen x Kanda


**MidoriHikari00: Well, here it is!**

**jasdevi's secret sissy: Here ya go!**

**Angel wolf11021: I'm glad.**

**Catdoggasaurous: I'm glad I could offer up your first, and that you like it. I hope you keep reading.**

**the allen walker: Well, I wrote it, I hope you like it. And I think people should write it more, simply because innocence, like in Lala, can be more humanistic.**

**Uchiha Bara: Thanks! *smiles* And here's the companion, hope you like.**

* * *

**Tada! I did it! Took me bloody long enough, didn't it? Anyways, I hope you like and maybe... review?**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

The Japanese Angel

Mugen's POV

I remember a time long since passed when I first came in contact with my accommodator. He was small, defiant, and so beautiful, but alas, we did not quite match. He had nothing to fight for, no purpose, no reason to live, so I rejected him again and again. When at last we connected, it was in a sorrowful moment as he killed his only real friend, Alma Karma.

From that day forth, I stood beside Yuu and promised to protect him.

I saw him grow up and get stronger, and despite the fact that we've only had nine years together, they've been the happiest of my entire existence. All of the precious memories that we have shared will be forever ingrained in my memories.

* * *

_He brushes his bangs out of his face once more, irritated that they keep getting in his way. "Damnit!"_

_I smile and pull back his dark hair into a ponytail with the one I usually put into my own hair. "Mugen?"_

_"It'll stay out of your face this way."_

_He grins back and hugs me around the middle. "Thanks."_

_"You're very welcome."_

* * *

_"Mugen!" I look down at his innocent face and smile, not expecting_ that_ question to come out of his mouth. "Where do babies come from?"_

* * *

_I snicker at the now three year old who scowls at me and looks down at the kimono, the pink one, that General Tiedoll got for him. "I'm not wearing this," he says._

_"You should. You'd be really pretty."_

_"Fucking asshole."_

_"Language, Yuu."_

_"Japanese, Mugen!"_

* * *

_He watches the butterfly with interest as it flies from flower to flower, collecting the sweet nectar. "Enjoying yourself?" I ask._

_"Yeah," he answers and reaches out a hand for the insect to land upon. "It's pretty, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, it is. Just like you."_

_He freezes and looks up at me. "You think I'm pretty, Mugen?"_

_"I know that your beautiful," I reply and card my fingers through his silken hair._

_"Mugen..."_

_"Yes, Yuu?"_

_"I love you."_

_Those words that he'd never uttered, and meant, to anyone before send a shock through me, and a Cheshire grin crosses my face. "I love you too."_

* * *

Once he became a full-fledged exorcist, I thought that he'd finally become friends with others, but after Alma's death, he cared not for anyone's company other than myself. And then Allen Walker came along.

I found myself being just like him, and Crown Clown more like my Kanda. The only thing that's different between our pairs is that I've become more hardened due to being with Kanda for so long, and CC has become more soft in order to understand Allen better.

_"Eh?! Who are you?" I ask, staring at the white clown in front of me._

_"Crown Clown, Allen Walker's innocence. Who are you?"_

_"Mugen, the innocence of Yuu Kanda."_

_"Ahh, the dick who was so rude to my accommodator."_

_I snarl. "It is just the way he is! You have no right to say that about him!"_

_A frown forms on CC's face. "I do have the right. Your accommodator is just like every other disgusting and horrible bastard who's ever harmed Allen. I wish that they'd just all die!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Everyone hates Allen! Everyone! They always torment, tease and beat up on him just because he's different. And I'm sick of it! I'm sick of it all!"_

That was the day I learned that Allen's life was no easier, perhaps even harder than Yuu's. I understand them both and tried to press this upon Kanda; to my relief, he began to accept the whitette at the same time that CC became my friend.

* * *

Kanda's POV

After I close my eyes, I find myself in Mugen's world where it's always spring, and my mouth forms a soft smile, one that's normally reserved for my innocence. I almost call out to him, but I think I already know where he is: in the large cluster of cherry trees. So, I follow my instincts and come just before him before sitting there and waiting for him to acknowledge me. "Hello, Yuu," he finally greets and looks up from his copy of a collection of Shakespeare's works.

"Hey." He sets down his book and pulls me to his side. "The Moyashi knows..."

He chuckles. "I figured that CC would tell him one day. They are together now, no?"

"They are." A smile graces Mugen's face, making my own grow. "You look really nice today."

"Huh?" He looks down at the yukata he's wearing. "Thanks..." His sapphire eyes glow brightly as he takes up my hand and presses it to his lips. "Can we go lie down together?"

I blink. "Feeling lonely today?" He nods, making his own long black hair fall over his shoulders. "Alright." I lay down and pull him to my chest, a comforting position for the innocence who's had to deal with almost losing me so many times.

Snuggling into my embrace, he hums softly. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

* * *

Mugen's POV

There's something beautiful about my accommodator, and I don't care what anyone else has to say. He may not always be the kindest man in the history of the world, but he loves me and that's enough. Sometimes though I do wonder about why we found one another... I wonder why I was given such a demonic angel, why I was blessed with his presence. Then I think about the arrival of Crown Clown...

My days may be numbered, especially now that the Destroyer of Time has arrived, but I will continue living for my Angel so that maybe... just maybe... he'll be happy for his last days on Earth. Perhaps when we have gone to Heaven, the angels will accept him... Maybe, we'll be together forever: the Innocence and his Japanese Angel.


End file.
